The major goal of the Proposed Center for the Study of Nursing Care in Serious Illness is to develop and utilize the potential of the University of Pennsylvania to rap[idly expand the scientific base for nursing practice with those who are seriously ill and their families and to link the research program to pre-and post-doctoral education for nurses. More specifically, we will: 10 bring together our many separately funded investigators to provide a scholarly forum for creative engagement and dialogue within which knowledge development can flourish; 2) integrate and expand our ongoing interdisciplinary work: 3) expand our links to the University;s basic science community; 4) provide the broad and enriching environment that is such as asset for the training of pre-and post- doctoral nurses and junior faculty; 50 expand the high quality training which we currently have underway; and 6) expand our current work with minority nurses in pre- and post-doctoral study. We have focused on the study of nursing care in serious illness, whether through disease or injury, because these problems are of major concern to the American public, because two-thirds of all nurses care for such patients, and because such research would complement the large amount of research on etiology and treatment of these problems. Our current research and that which we plan for the Center focuses on three of the major goals of nursing care with patients who are seriously ill and their families. Simply put, these are to enhance the outcomes of medical treatment, to enhance quality of life if treatment fails, and to enhance wellness of families if death occurs. We are requesting funds for four new projects and five pilot feasibility studies which fit within these goals. In addition, we are requesting funds for five cores which, together with our current and proposed research, will help us to achieve the Center goals.